gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheats in GTA San Andreas
Cheats in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas are similar to those of its predecessors, requiring input of a series of controller button commands or a keyboard. When a cheat code is successfully entered, a "Cheat Activated" message will appear on the upper left corner of the screen to confirm the cheat has been entered. The following cheat codes must be entered during gameplay. Entering cheat codes during pause menu will not activate the cheat unlike its predecessors. Note that the PlayStation 2 and Xbox require the use of the D-Pad (up, down, left, right), (NOTE: this is not the analog stick) for directional input. For the Xbox 360, Black is RB and White is LB. As earlier, the pedestrian hate and riot cheats are permanent and cannot be reversed if the game is saved while the cheat is active. These pedestrian-related cheats can hinder progress during missions. Player Vehicles Themes/pedestrian behavior Many of these cheats are used in the game during the Los Santos Riots. Gangs Time and weather Negative effects of cheating Cheating in GTA San Andreas has been proven to have some negative effects on missions and gameplay. The following list contains side effects that may arise by playing the game with cheats. To avoid any of these side effects, it is recommended to use cheat codes only after the game has been completed or on an alternate save file. However, some minor side effects from a save file with cheats can spread onto a file without cheats. *Cheating decreases your Criminal Rating by 10 (except for "Health & Armor" cheat). *Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat during the bike chase of Just Business and during shooting from the car in End of the Line will fail the mission, destroying the bike/Feltzer (End of the Line), and CJ will eventually be Wasted. *Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat during the Lure mission will immediately destroy your doors, making the mission more difficult (unless the player kill the bikers first). *The Health and Armor cheat does not have an effect on the DA's car on 555 We Tip. *Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat at any time during a taxi driver sub-mission will immediately empty the tip bar, making you unable to get the Speed Bonus. *Enabling the "Lock Wanted Level" cheat will cause a glitch on the Mike Toreno mission stopping the script after the red marker (unless the "Lock Wanted Level" cheat is disabled). *When the "Pedestrians attack with Golf Clubs" cheat is activated in the game during the Madd Dogg mission, Madd Dogg will immediately jump off of the roof, failing the mission. *The Max Fat and Max Muscle cheats make it difficult for the player to date Helena Wankstein (unless the "Minimum Fat & Muscle" cheat is enabled). *The Minimum Fat and Muscle cheats make it difficult for the player to date Michelle Cannes & Barbara Schternvart (unless the "Max Fat" cheat is enabled). *The Super Punches cheat are not recommended during the Riot events of Los Santos. Since any civilian (including CJ) being punched with this cheat turned on will automatically die (unless the infinite health cheat is turned on). *The Recruit Anyone cheats reverse in effect during Gang Wars. *The missions Burning Desire, Life's a Beach, Photo Opportunity, and Madd Dogg cannot be completed if too many cheats have been used before the mission. *If you enable the Jetpack cheat whilst CJ has stepped on a red mission marker, the game crashes before the mission starts. *The Pedestrians Riot cheat makes the mission "Madd Dogg" impossble to complete, as Madd Dogg falls off before you have enough time to park the truck under him. *The Pedestrians Riot cheat also makes the mission Tanker Commander impossible to complete, as Mr. Whittaker will instantly punch Catalina upon meeting her, causing her to shoot him, making the cutscene permanent. * If you enter the Flying Cars cheat, and you drive a car into any body of water, CJ will become stuck in the car and will not be able to get out (unless the "Flying Cars" cheat is disabled). Same applies when bailing out whilst in the air (rarely). * If you enter the Cars Float Away When Hit cheat too many times, cars will sometimes spawn in midair and fall from the sky. Also, random cars will explode as soon as CJ is within spawning distance of them. * If you enable the Flying Cars cheat, random NPC cars may suddenly lift off and fly away. * Enabling the Health and Armor cheat during the mission Reuniting The Families (the chase part) will not repair Sweet's car. * Enabling the Destroy All Cars cheat during the mission Reuniting The Families (possibly to make the cop cars & bikes destroyed quickly) will make Sweet's car explode and will make CJ stuck inside the car (unable to get out & killed) (Include Tanker Exploding Before Sweet's Car Crash into it that make Game Completely Stop). * If the Cars Float On Water cheat is enabled, the Nevada, Rustler, Stuntplane and Cropduster will roll backwards when they spawn. It is unknown why this happens, but it is hypothesized that they roll backwards because their nose tilts upwards when parked. * Enabling time cheats (Midnight for example), may cause the in-game time to progress and it will never stop unless the cheat is enabled again (causing the clock to speed up like the "Faster Clock" cheat until it catches up to whenever it should be). * Enabling Fat and Stamina Cheats will cause CJ to not be allowed to work out in any gym. * If the player has the "Flying Cars" cheat enabled while starting any Racing side-mission, all of the opponent's cars will lift off and fly away as soon as the race starts. * If the player has the Riot cheat enabled, pedestrians can be seen fighting each other in the background during mission cutscenes. Sometimes pedestrians will interfere with the cutscene and will attempt to kill CJ. * Sometimes when you attack or steal an NPC's car, they walk away instead of running away or fighting you. This cheating side effect can occur after only one cheat is activated. * When you activate "Health and Armor" cheat when you drive a vehicle is about to explode when the vehicle is fixed, the car still explode during Blood Bowl Sub-Mission. * Enabling the "Raise Wanted Level" & "Six-Star Wanted Level" cheat during the mission "555 We Tip" will fail the mission. * Enabling the "All Cars Explode" cheat during Race Tournament Sub-Mission will eventually CJ to be disqualified (if CJ exits the vehicle) & wasted (if CJ fails to exit the vehicle). * Enabling the "Invulnerable Cars" after getting in a car is uneffective because if the player tries to damage a car and that car explodes, his/her car will also smoke and explode, eventually making CJ wasted. (If the player fails to exit the car in time) Tricks *During the third mission, Sweet & Kendl, if you type in the cheat "Bounty on your head", you will cause your gang to attack you. However, if you are able to run them over with a vehicle, de-activate the "Bounty on your head" cheat, activate the cheats "Recruit Anyone" and "Maximum Respect" cheat, lock on and recruit them, they will become your allies. They have a lot of health and they can take a lot of damage. Also, they never de-spawn. This is confirmed for PC. *Whilst the "Speed up time" cheat is activated at least twice, inputting Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up on the PS2 controller when listening to the radio in a vehicle will allow you to skip tracks. *If you enable the "Invincible Vehicle" cheat code, then enter any car, (Except aircraft and boats) then disable the cheat while you are in the same vehicle, the car will still be invincible, but won't destroy other vehicles on contact. (If you use Pay'n Spray or Mod Shop or store the vehicle in a garage, it will lose its invincibility) Trivia *So far, GTA San Andreas is the only game to have a cheat code wherein the player cannot (automatically) earn any wanted level for trespassing in any prohibited area (in the case of GTA San Andreas, San Fierro and Las Venturas if both cities has yet to be unlocked) as Wanted Levels cannot be disabled for trespassing in prohibited areas including the Washington Beach Police Station in GTA Vice City, the tarmac of Francis International Airport and the areas that has yet to be unlocked in GTA IV, and Fort Zancudo, Humane Labs and Research and the tarmac of Los Santos International Airport in GTA V (if the player has yet to purchase a hangar as Michael and Franklin or when playing as Trevor) *Enabling the "Sports Cars" cheat will replace normal civilian cars with sports cars (and some of them are rare) spawning throughout the states, like Phoenix, Euros, Hotknife, Uranus (They are considerably rare in free roam if this cheat has not been activated yet). The same as "Cheap Cars" cheat. *If you enable the peds attacking you with weapons cheat while on vigilante missions, a glitch will occur where the targeted criminals will sometimes separate from their cars. For example if you are on Level 4 (where there are four criminals in a car), this cheat code will sometimes cause two of the criminals to abandon the car while the other half continues to drive it. *Enabling “BIFBUZZ” will also spawn the ninth gang that is unused normally. And if the player activates this cheat in areas outside of Los Santos, they will see Los Santos gangs spawn in other areas (even rural areas), much like somewhat in the Riot. * If the time stuck at 00:00 cheat is used and sometime is passed some times, an oval thing that resembles the sun, but is smaller in size appears. It has the same colour as sun. It is believed to be a NIGHTPROWLER glitch. Navigation }} Category:Cheats Category:GTA San Andreas